


Hunter Derek Morgan

by alienspronkles



Series: Hunters [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural, Supernatural/Criminal Minds
Genre: Depressed Sam Winchester, Kidnapped, Mentions of Suicide, Mentions of Suicide Attempt, Protective Dean Winchester, Supernatural Hunter Derek Morgan, Unsub | Unknown Subject
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienspronkles/pseuds/alienspronkles
Summary: Derek's known about hunting for years. When he and his team are working a case in Lebanon, Kansas, he runs into the Winchesters. When he’s on his way to hang out with them later that night, he gets taken by the unsub he’s dealing with. And now the Winchesters have to find him.Trigger Warning: anxiety, depression, kidnapping, mentions of suicide and suicide attempts
Series: Hunters [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194722
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Magic cups

"Dude! Dude! Dude! You gotta check this out," Dean said as he practically dragged Sam into the kitchen. 

"What is it? I was reading," Sam said with a slightly irritated tone. 

"This," Dean said as he pointed to the cup on the counter. 

"A cup? You interrupted me reading for a cup?" Sam asked blankly. 

"Not just any cup," Dean said with a smile before grabbing this. "Watch this. Whiskey."

Sam stared as the cup filled up with whiskey, Dean smiling and taking a big gulp of it. 

"Woah," Sam said. "Alright, that is impressive."

"Try it," Dean said with a smile as he handed Sam the cup. 

"Okay. Um...smoothie," Sam said before the cup filled up with a smoothie. "Cool."

Sam downed the entire cup, Dean glaring. 

"A smoothie? Really?" Dean asked blankly. "You have a cup that can come up with any type of drink ever and you pick a smoothie?"

"Yeah," Sam said. "Water."

Sam drank the cup of water and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. 

"This is so cool though, Dean. Where'd you find this?"

"In one of the storage rooms," Dean said with a smile. "I grabbed it and said that I could really go for a glass of whiskey right now and bam! It filled. This is so cool. We don't ever need to buy beer again."

"Okay so it didn't fill up when you said any of those drinks so I'm assuming that you have to be the one holding it for it to work," Sam said as he looked at the cup. "I'm gonna do some research on this cup." 

"Come on. Try it once more before you go. For me," Dean said with a smile. "But don't say smoothie." 

"Fine. Um..." Sam said. "Beer."

Sam smiled before drinking the beer. He put the cup down and glared at his brother. 

"Happy?" Sam asked. 

"Yes! This cup is so cool," Dean said with a smile. 

"Great. I'm gonna do research now," Sam said before grabbing the cup again and walking towards the door. 

"Why do you have to take it to do research?" Dean whined. "I want an unlimited supply of beer!"

"So go to the store," Sam said before leaving the room. 

"That's not unlimited," Dean said before rubbing his eyes.

——

"Hey," Dean said as he came into the library, seeing Sam reading at the table with books scattered in front of him. 

"Hey," Sam said as he looked up at Dean. 

"Got anything on our mystery cup?" Dean asked. 

"No. Nothing yet. I'm trying to find something but I can't find anything right now," Sam said as he rubbed his eyes. "My brain hurts though. I need a break."

"I'm going to the store. Need anything?" Dean asked. 

"Don't go," Jack said sadly as he came into the library. 

"Are you okay, kid? You seem...I don't know," Dean said before rubbing his eyes. 

"I looked into how to make friends because I'm lonely," Jack said awkwardly. "But I don't know how to make friends."

"Okay. Um...go into town and just...be yourself, but don't mention the fact that you're not human or hunting or anything like that," Dean said. 

"Yeah, Jack. Just be yourself," Sam said with a smile. 

"Okay," Jack said before teleporting from the library. 

"It'll be interesting seeing if he actually makes friends or not," Dean said before looking at Sam. "Need anything while I'm at the store?" 

"Can I come with you?" Sam asked as he stood up. 

"Um...I'm just going out for beer, Sammy. It's not that big of a deal," Dean said with a confused tone. "Since you obtained the magic cup, I'm stuck with beer from the store." 

"Yeah. Just..." Sam trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Sammy? What's going on?" Dean asked with a concerned tone. "You're kinda starting to worry me a little bit."

"I just...I've been having some...depression issues lately," Sam said slowly, tugging at his sleeves now. "And...it's getting harder and harder to get out bed, that's all. I just figured that maybe me getting out of the bunker for a few minutes might help."

"Alright, yeah. Let's go," Dean said with a slightly concerned tone, Sam nodding. 

"Thanks," Sam said quietly.


	2. Beer runs

"You sure you don't want anything?" Dean asked as he parked the car. 

"I'm fine," Sam said, leaning his head against the window in the passenger seat. 

"Alright," Dean said with a slightly worried tone. "I won't be long."

"K," Sam said before Dean got out of the car. 

Sam sighed and rubbed his eyes, him not noticing Dean looking at him again with a worried expression before walking away. Sam heard his phone ringing and pulled it out. 

"Hey, Jack," Sam said tiredly, rubbing his eyes. 

"I made a friend," Jack said with a smile. 

"Oh really? Wow. Nice," Sam said with a smile. "What's their name?" 

"I don't know. He didn't give me a name. He just barked at me," Jack said awkwardly. 

"A...A dog?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah," Jack said with a smile. 

"Does the dog have a collar?" Sam asked. 

"No," Jack said. 

"So it's probably a stray," Sam said. "What kind of dog?"

"Um...one with hair," Jack said awkwardly, Sam trying not to laugh. 

"Okay. Um...is it big?" Sam asked. 

"Um..." Jack said awkwardly. 

"Okay. If it were to jump on you, would you get knocked over?" Sam asked. 

"Oh. Yes," Jack said. "The dog knocked me on the ground earlier."

"Okay. What color is the dog?" Sam asked with a smile. 

"It looks...yellow," Jack said weirdly. "Can I keep him?" 

"Okay. Jack...um...Dean hates dogs so you kinda can't keep him," Sam said awkwardly. 

"Oh. Okay," Jack said before hanging up. 

Sam rubbed his eyes before hearing a knock on the window, him getting startled. 

"Hey," a familiar face said with a laugh. 

"Hey, Derek," Sam said with a smile as he got out of the car. "What are you doing here?"

"Canvassing the area," Derek said as Sam leaned against the car. "My team and I are working a case."

"Please tell me it's not a monster," Sam said quietly. 

"No. No. It doesn't look like it. The unsub is kidnapping people and then sending the videos of him torturing his victims to their family," Derek said, rubbing his eyes. "Just a regular human monster."

"I hope you solve it," Sam said. 

"Yeah. We're trying. So what are you doing here just sitting in the car? Did you get put in time-out or something?" Derek joked. 

"No. No. Nothing like that," Sam said with a laugh before losing it. "I'm just...uh...my depressions getting bad again."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Derek said with a concerned tone. "Need anything?"

"To not have depression," Sam said, smiling slightly. 

"Listen, it's been a while since we got to hang out so why don't I come by tonight," Derek suggested. "My brain needs a break from this case."

"Yeah. Sure. I'll probably be in my room or researching," Sam said. 

"You know, there's someone on my team you would probably get along with really well," Derek said with a smile. 

"Oh yeah? Last time I checked, I'm dead," Sam said with a laugh. 

"Yeah, you're right," Derek said with a laugh. 

"Is that Derek Morgan I see?" Dean joked as he came over with a case of beer in his hands. 

"Hell yeah," Derek said with a laugh. "How are you doing, Dean?"

"Good. Good. How have you been, man?" Dean asked. 

"Still alive," Derek said. 

"Same. We haven't died ever since we last saw each other," Dean joked. 

"Nice. Progress," Derek said with a smile. "Listen, I'll stop by at the bunker tonight so you better not drink all the alcohol before I get there."

"No promises," Dean joked. "It's nice seeing you again, man."

"Yeah. I gotta go catch a serial killer so see you later," Derek said. 

"See ya," Dean said before Derek walked away. 

Sam rubbed his eyes before stumbling slightly, Dean immediately going into his overprotective brother mode. 

"You okay?" Dean asked as he grabbed Sam's arm. 

"Fine. Fine. I haven't eaten today, that's all," Sam said, looking at his shaky hands. 

"Let's get some food in you then," Dean said. "Come on."


	3. Arguments

"So did you find anything out on that magic cup yet?" Dean asked as he walked into the library with a bag of chips. 

"No. Nothing," Sam said as he rubbed his eyes. "I've been researching for hours, Dean, even before we went to the store. And it's already night and I still have nothing."

"Let it go for now," Dean said. "Derek should be here soon anyway. He texted like half an hour ago saying he was coming."

"He should be here then," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Where's Jack?" Dean asked as he rubbed his eyes. 

"In his room," Sam said as he rubbed his eyes. "He came in here a little while ago. I heard him coming down the stairs."

"You didn't turn around and say hi or something?" Dean asked with a laugh. 

"I said hi. I was a little busy though," Sam said with a smile, ushering to the books scattered all over the table. 

Sam rubbed his eyes and sighed. 

"How are you feeling?" Dean asked with a concerned tone. 

"I stopped shaking so that's good," Sam said, holding up his hand. "The food helped. And the car ride."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Dean asked. "When it was first getting bad again I mean." 

"Because I didn't want to worry you," Sam said quietly, almost mumbling. "You go into that overprotective brother mode anytime my mental health takes a turn."

"Well yeah," Dean said blankly. "I don't want a repeat of last time."

Sam froze and glared at Dean. 

"I didn't mean for it to come out like that," Dean said, staring at Sam. "I didn't, Sammy." 

"I get it, Dean," Sam said with a glare. "I made a mistake. I went too far."

"Too far? You could have died! If Cas wasn't here, you would be dead!" Dean said with a glare. 

"So?" Sam asked, Dean flinching. 

"Don't pull that card," Dean said with a glare. "Don't. Don't act like I don't care about my brother. Don't act like I wouldn't be hurt if you were dead! You know how many times we've both made deals for each other to be alive. So don't you dare say 'so' and think that I wouldn't be hurt if you ended up killing yourself!" 

Sam went to say something but got cut off by barking coming from down the hallway. 

"I swear to god if you have a dog-" Dean started with a glare. 

"That's not my dog. I don't have one," Sam said before realizing. "Oh, Jack."

Sam facepalmed while Dean waited for an explanation. 

"Jack found a dog today and I told him that you don't like dogs," Sam said. 

"Jack!" Dean yelled before seeing a dog running into the library. 

Sam smiled as the dog ran over to Dean and sat down in front of him. 

"Jack!" Dean yelled before Jack ran into the library. 

"Hello," Jack said, Sam hiding his smile. 

"Hello? That's all you have to say? What the hell is that?!" Dean yelled, pointing to a dog. 

"A dog," Jack said seriously. 

"He looks like a Terrier Mix," Sam said. 

"I don't care about that! Get rid of it," Dean said with a glare. 

"Why?" Jack asked, Dean groaning in annoyance. 

"At least it's not a Yorkie," Sam said with a laugh, Dean glaring at him now. 

"I'm-" Dean started before stopping. "Get. Rid. Of. It. Now." 

"Why don't you like dogs?" Jack asked sadly. 

"Why did you bring it here?!" Dean yelled. 

"How did you even get it in the bunker without us noticing?" Sam asked as he kneeled on the floor in front of the dog. 

"I teleported onto the stairs and it teleported with me," Jack said. "So I carried him down the stairs and Sam didn't turn around."

"So this is your fault!" Dean yelled to Sam. 

"Get over it, Dean," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. 

Dean went to say something but got cut off by his phone going off. He glared at Sam before aggressively grabbing his phone. 

"You okay?" Sam asked, seeing Dean's face pale. 

"Derek's in trouble," Dean said, showing Sam a video of Derek tied to a chair. 

"The unsub he's been after has been taking videos and sending them to the victims' families," Sam said. "He must have thought you were family."

"We'll talk about _that_ later," Dean said, glaring at the dog. "Jack, I need you to help us find Derek."


	4. Dark rooms

"You sick psycho," Derek said tiredly with a glare, struggling against the ropes around his wrists and ankles. 

"I texted your brother," the unsub said nonchalantly as he fixed the angle of the camera. 

"Who?" Derek asked, completely confused. 

"Ghostbuster 1," the unsub read from Derek's phone.

"Oh. Him. He's not my brother," Derek said with a glare, the adrenaline starting to kick in now. 

"Then who is he?" The unsub asked as he walked over to Derek and crouched down in front of him. 

"A friend," Derek said with a glare. "A very pissed off friend." 

"It'll still be fine. He still cares about you if he's pissed off so it's perfect," the unsub said before looking at the camera again and waving. 

"Why do you care? Why do you want people to see your victims being tortured?" Derek asked. 

"Because I need them to feel the same pain you're feeling," he said with a glare before punching Derek in the face. 

Derek coughed slightly before glaring at the unsub again. 

"That the best you got?" Derek asked with a glare. 

"Not even close," the unsub said with a smirk. 

"I can take whatever you throw at me,"Derek said. 

"You can't," the unsub said, punching Derek in the face again. 

"My team is gonna find me," Derek said with a glare, coughing. "Either that or my friend. And trust me, you would rather take the pissed off FBI agents than my friend."

"We'll take our chances," another voice said as he walked into the room. "The camera all good?"

"Yeah," he said before the other unsub left the room. 

"You two can to Hell," Derek said with a glare. 

"I don't believe in Hell," the unsub said. 

"Trust me, it's real. And you will _not_ like it," Derek said with a glare. 

"I'll take my chances," he said with a smirk before hearing a loud thud. 

Derek and the unsub both looked towards the door, the unsub quickly shoving a rag into Derek's mouth to keep him quiet. He smirked before going to leave the room but saw his friend bringing someone into the room at gunpoint. 

"Who's this?" The unsub asked. 

"Him and some other guy showed up," he said, shoving the gun into the hostage's side. "Don't worry. I handled the big guy, stabbed him in the spine."

"I'm gonna kill you for what you did," Dean said with a glare. "You killed my brother."

"Aww, I don't care," he said before shoving Dean into the room more, Dean stumbling into the center of the room. 

Dean looked over at Derek, who kept on struggling against the restraints. 

"Hey, Derek. Long time no see," Dean joked, trying to distract himself from the replaying image of seeing Sam getting stabbed in the back. 

Derek mumbled something as he struggled against the ropes again. 

"Isn't this fun? One for me. One for you," the unsub said to his friend before the sound of gunshots echoed through the dark room. 

Dean quickly turned around, seeing Sam standing there and panting. 

"What the hell?!" Dean yelled. "I swear to god if you were faking being dead!"

"I don't know what happened!" Sam yelled back. "I got stabbed and then the next minute I woke up!"

Derek mumbled something, Sam and Dean's attention now on him. 

"Sorry 'bout that, Derek. Forgot you were there," Dean said awkwardly as him and Sam ran over to untie him. 

"Do you two never stay dead?" Derek asked as he rubbed his wrists. 

"Apparently not," Dean sassed before looking at Sam. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm alive!" Sam said loudly. 

"Alright. Alright. We'll figure it out," Dean said before hearing his phone ringing. 

Dean pulled out his phone and rolled his eyes before answering. 

"What?" Dean asked with an irritated tone. 

"You're still mad about the dog. I can hear that," Jack said awkwardly. "I wanted to let you know that I found out what the magic cup does."

"How?" Dean asked as he put the phone on speaker. 

"Well Rowena stopped by and she recognized it. It apparently belonged to a witch from a few hundred years ago. And she cursed the cup to give those who drink it immortality," Jack said, Sam and Dean freezing. "But only once and then it doesn't work ever again."

"So that explains how I survived getting stabbed," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Wait. Wait. I drank out of it too. So does that mean that I have an immortality buzz?" Dean asked. 

"Yes, until you die again, which will most likely happen soon because you boys can't ever stay dead," Rowena said blankly. 

"Love you too, Rowena," Sam said sarcastically. 

"Who's dog is this?" Rowena asked. 

"No ones! We're getting rid of him," Dean said with a glare. 

"You're not anymore," Rowena said. "He drank out of the cup."

"You two have an immortal dog now," Derek said with a laugh. 

"Can we please keep him?" Jack asked. 

"Fine! Fine! We'll keep him!" Dean said. "But you're taking care of him."

"Okay," Jack said. 

"We'll call later," Dean said before hanging up and rubbing his eyes. "Kids, honestly."

Derek snickered before looking at the two unsubs dead on the floor. 

"I have to call this in," Derek said. 

"Goodbye," Dean said. 

"Take care, Derek," Sam said with a smile. 

"You too," Derek said before walking over and grabbing his phone. "Yeah, Hotch. It's me. Listen. I found our unsubs. I may or may not have gotten kidnapped by them. Relax. Relax. I'm fine. They're both dead now. Have Garcia track my phone because I have no idea where I am."

Derek rubbed his eyes and sighed. 

"Winchesters giving me a headache," Derek said to himself as he rubbed his eyes. "What? No. Nothing. Just a headache."


End file.
